


Tricked into a Treat

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Snuff, Vore, boy - Freeform, swallowed, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: A young trick or treater visiting a big old house on halloween ends up in a nightmare with only one unfortunate twisted outcome.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Tricked into a Treat

The little sandalled feet cautiously stepped towards the door to the house. The smooth young tanned legs disappearing under the white drapes of the sheet covering the small eleven year old frame. Sergio's dark hazel eyes peered from the holes cut from the sheet as he walked past the flickering carved pumpkins. With his breathing heavy and fast from anxiety, Sergio reached the door of the house. He could hear loud music inside, moaning and the occasional scream, but it was after all Halloween, or more traditionally in Mexico, the day of the dead.

"Oh no, Sweetie," Said his mom earlier that day, "i must have left your skeleton costume at the store"

Sergio stood in the family front room with a shocked expression. At eleven years old he was quite skinny and short. His skin a golden brown from days out in the sun with a round face and button nose. His thin lipped mouth hung open to reveal little white teeth. Those dark hazel eyes big and bulging in disbelieve at this mothers forgetfulness.

"Ha, bad luck bro" Said his older thirteen year old brother Franco, “Maybe you can make a costume?”

"But out of what?" Asked Sergio disappointed as he watched his brother and his best friend Martin walk off to Francis bedroom with their new costumes to get changed, “There is not enough time to make a costume!"

"We will think of something sweetie", Said Sergio’s Mom stroking her youngest sons short scruffy dark hair, "go get the old table cloth from the kitchen."

A few minutes later Franco and Martin emerged from the bedroom dressed in their costumes. 

Franco was a Zombie Carl with his science dog shirt torn down the front revealing his toned young chest. For thirteen Franco was quite a lean looking fresh teenager. Similar in facial features as Sergio but with longer more stylish kept hair. His hands were covered in fake blood as was his chin. He wore blood stained jeans that showed off his developing teenage bulge.

Francos best friend Martin was dressed as a werewolf which mostly involved scruffy Jeans and a jacket but with a furry faced mask with big teeth and fur covered gloves for hands. Martin was a plump teenager who stood a bit taller than Franco. The mask hid his dark brown short hair and the puppy dog eyes that idolised his best friend.

"Ok mom see yu later", shouted Franco as he grabbed his candy bag and opened the door to leave, "When yur done bro, catch up with us!"

“Franco!," Said his mom with a glare,"You know i don't like you leaving your little brother behind"

"Oh come on mom", sighed Franco, "He's old enough, besides we'll wait for him to catch up at that new weird families house”

“Now don't you go pestering that family”, said the boys mom shaking her finger at Franco, “They are new to our neighbourhood and might not want you boys begging for sweets”

And with that Franco and Martin left slamming the door behind them and chuckling as they headed off into the evening.

"Here you go," Said Sergios Mom a few minutes later holding up the cloth with two holes, "The best costume in all of Puebla"

"What is that?" Asked Sergio scrunching up his little nose.

"What do you mean?" replied his mom, "It's a ghost stupid, here, you place it over your head covering your vest and shorts and look out the holes, and there it is, a ghost"

Sergio Stood in front of his mom under the sheet. His eyes peering through the holes expressed his doubts.

"Mom, no one dresses as a ghost anymore," He sighed, "i feel stupid".

"I'm sorry sweetie, but its the best i can do," Said Sergios mom as she handed him a candy collecting bag and pushed him towards the door, "people will still give you candy, you look adorable, now go and see if you can catch up with your brother."

Sergio had actually collected quite a bit of candy as he walked from house to house. The day of the dead is a traditional festival honouring the spirit of loved ones now gone across a few days, but as with the rest of the world the American consumer driven Trick Or Treat has become popular amongst the kids of Mexico. 

Finally Sergio came to the house where his brother had said they would wait for him. Apparently a new family had moved in a few weeks before and no one really knew who they were. They kept to themselves which had resulted in some crazy rumours that they were fugitives from some other city. Obviously stories made up to freak out the locals.

Sergio raised his hand to knock on the door and after briefly hesitating gave three faint little knocks.

Almost as a soon as he finished knocking the door swung open to reveal a tall lanky limbed shaven head teenage male of about seventeen, dressed in just a pair of dirty dungarees and barefoot. The moaning and crashing noises from within the house were louder now the door was open.

"Well looky what we gots here," Said the teen looking the small sheet covered boy up and down, "We seen vampires, werewolves, witches, pirates, dragons, fairies, trolls and even cute lil teddy bears, but you're sure the first ghost to knock on our door"

"Erm...Trick or Treat?" Asked Sergio. Shuffling on his sandal covered feet.

"Oh Gilbert's gonna lurv you," Chuckled the teenager reaching around Sergio and pulling the boy through the door, "He's been waiting all night for a ghost, he does so love him some ghosts"

The lanky teenager knelt down next to Sergio and unsnapping the boys sandals before removing them and chucking them on a pile of trainers and discarded socks.

"Now Gilbert do like his treats to be barefoot," Said the teen as he lifted one of the boys soft bare feet up to his dribbling lips, then kissing and suckling the wriggling tickled toes.

Sergio was confused. Was he going to get any candy or not?

“Mmm oh jeez, thems tasty,” Groaned the teenager before sliding his boney fingers up across Sergios smooth legs, ”It’s also better if we get rid of these”.

Sergio then felt the teen boys hands tug at his shorts causing the boy to finally snap to his senses and attempt to run for the door. The long lanky arms of the laughing teenager were soon wrapping around the little ghost boy as he struggled to free himself. Soon hands had snaked under the sheet and succeeded in tugging off his shorts and underwear leaving Sergio naked but for his small white vest under the ghost sheet.

"Just you try that again boy," taunted the teenager, "it's time Gilbert got his treat!"

Sergio kicked out his feet and struggled and shouted as he was carried down the corridor. Pushing his feet against the walls, against the open door frames, tables, anything he could to obstruct himself from being taken deeper into the house. 

As he passed open doors he glimpsed other children who had come trick or treating. 

In the first room a boy of about twelve was having his skeleton costume torn off his body as he struggled desperately against two large naked muscled men wearing pig head masks. Their cocks were fiercely hard and dripping with premium. 

In the second room a big man in a cracked upper half of a hockey mask and wearing an unzipped jump suit was feeding his cock into the stretched smooth preteen slit of a girl no older than ten. Her Witches costume torn and pushed up her body leaving her lower body exposed to the man. her legs jolting, her little feet bouncing as he casually plunged in and out of her cum slick pussy. 

Above her held in the mans strong arms was a small boy of about the same age with dark hair and white pale face. He was naked except for a vampires cape, with pointed fake teeth appearing each time the little boy gasped at being touched, kissed and nibbled by the large man. The Vampire boy tried to push and wriggle free as the large man gently dragged a sharp wooden stake up the boys thigh, against the little stiffening cock and soft balls then across the smooth belly up to the boys chest.

Passing the third room Sergio was even more shocked as he recognised his brothers friend Martin naked except for the werewolf mask bent over a desk. A large man wearing a Donald Trump mask was plowing the boys plump arse hard, the loud smacking of flesh against flesh and muffled screaming from within the teenagers mask filled the room like a howling wolf. Martins hands gripped the desk with each plunge of the big thick cock.

Sergio whimpered as he was dragged past the fourth room. His eyes suddenly met with that of his brother who was naked on his back as the large cock of a large tattooed man wearing an bulls head mask slid into his stretched teen hole. Franco reached out his fingers desperately pleading for help from his little brother as two large hands squeezed his delicate neck choking his life from his body. His face turning purple, his tongue forced from his mouth by the squeezing hands. The veins in his neck bulging as his slim teen body started to shudder around the mans invading meat stick. Sergio briefly caught a glimpse of his big brothers twitching cum spewing asphyxiated hard teen cock, before being dragged away towards the final door in the hall way.

"Wake up Gilbert, It's time for your treat,” Shouted the lanky teenager pushing the little barefoot ghost boy through the final door, "Looky we gots your favourite too, a lil ghost, and we aint spoiled him, he’s all yours!”

As Sergio picked himself up from the floor the door behind him shut followed by a locking click. Looking around in the darkly lit room Sergio could see many torn child halloween costumes scattered about. A single light shone from above the door lighting up about two metres into the room and beyond that in the darkness a shuffling sound followed by a low groan caused the boys little heart to beat faster.

Sergio backed up against the door as out of the shadows a huge mass of flesh appeared. Like a giant grotesque baby standing three metres tall with a large deformed head with a wide deviant grin. If it had legs they were not visible under its flabby massive body. Its arms were contrastingly skinny, bony and long, reaching out towards the scared Sergio. It shuffled slowly forwards like an excited infant reaching for a cookie.

“What are you?” Gasped Sergio, eyes as wide as they could as he peered through the holes in his ghost sheet costume.

The flabby inbred mass known as Gilbert appeared to trip and fall on its front just a metre away from Sergios feet.

“HELP!,” Screamed Sergio as boney monstrous fingers wrapped around the little ghost boys bare legs, tugging them from under him.

Sergio fell on his back and was dragged across the cold stone floor towards Gilberts grinning mouth that opened wide to reveal a slimy dribbling tongue and gaping undulating steamy gullet. The boy pushed against the large lips with his feet with all his strength but Gilbert grasp it’s large fingers around Sergios upper body holding the boys arms in its tight grip as he was pulled him in. With his smooth legs sliding into the giant mouth either side of the large slimy tongue the little ghost boy struggled frantically.

“Please don't eat me,” whimpered Sergio as the blunt teeth nibbled playfully at his legs.

The large strong tongue slid up under the ghost sheet between the boys legs to his intimate area. Sergio Gasped as he felt his little cock covered in wetness as it and his soft ball sack was probed by the tongue. Gilbert halted swallowing of the little ghost boy as he felt the little stick of flesh become hard as a nail under it’s exploring tongue and seemed to grin with even more deviance. 

“Oh Thank you,” Shuddered Sergio as it seemed that all this monster wanted to do was lick his private parts and not actually eat him.

Gilbert thrust it’s tongue against the boys underside between the legs, rubbing along the soft bubble butt cheeks, sliding up the little smooth taint, slurping up the plump ball sack, flicking the three inch stiff boy cock, driving little Sergio wild like never before.

Segio himself had become lost in the sensations, forgetting where he was and what he had just a few moments ago seen in the other rooms. The feelings building up inside his body washed his mind with desire to reach something. The Boy felt compelled to push his private area against the slick hot tongue. His toes stretched out against the insides of the mouth he was half inside.

“uggghh,, awww, huurghhh, ughhhh,” Groaned Sergio as Gilberts tongue teased, rubbed and flicked, enjoying the taste of the young smooth flesh.

Gilberts throat gave up a rumbling deep chuckle as it pushed the tip of it’s tongue under and between the boys saliva slickened crack. Pushing the hot muscle against the boys virgin hole Gilbert then proceeded to push the ghost sheet up to reveal the smooth delicate boyish body of Sergio in the throws of an approaching dry cum.

Feeling the hot tongue pressing into him sent a spark of tingling sensations all through his young body causing him to open his eyes wide and gasp. His little cock twitching, trying desperately to emulate.

Gilbert feeling the little tasty boy stiffen as the dry cum took hold, gulped and pushed the young body to the back of its throat while also pulling off the ghost sheet and remaining loose white vest. Sergio shuddered and whimpered, unable to struggle as his body was squeezed and slid between Gilberts hot slimy gullet down into the monstrous throat. 

Gilbert gave another gulp and groaned in pleasure as it felt the shuddering spasming tasty naked boy slide down inside to nestle inside the flabby belly that already housed countless little trick or treaters who suffered the same fait now compacted together into a dissolving goo. 

The grotesque Gilbert burped then used Sergios remaining ghost sheet as a napkin to wipe it’s mouth. Then the flabby fleshy freak of nature rolled backwards into the dark corner of the rooms to await it’s next treat.


End file.
